Drowning In You
by Adri Skywalker
Summary: When Anakin and Padmé’s Jedi Masters die, Padmé is assigned to be Anakin’s Master. But what happens when Padmé’s apprentice and love succumbs to the dark side? Chapter 3 new
1. Chapter 1

****

Drowning In You, Chapter 1

By Adri Skywalker

****

Rating Pg-13

****

Genre Romance/Angst/Alternate Universe

****

Couple Anakin/Padme

****

Timeline Episode I – After Episode VI

****

Summary When Anakin and Padmé's Jedi Masters die, Padmé is assigned to be Anakin's Master. But what happens when Padmé's apprentice and love succumbs to the dark side? 

  
The faded moonlight cast her form in an angelic silhouette. She was dressed in a feather light satin nightgown of silver and white. Standing there, the breeze blew her soft curls against her face and her eyes flashed amber. She seemed to be smiling at him, beckoning him to her. To Anakin Skywalker, Padme Naberrie was absolutely perfect.  
  
They were standing on the beach eyes locked on one another, neither saying a word. As they began to walk, everything around them began to fade. The stars seem to smile at them and the moon sang their praises. When they reached their special spot, Padme began to cry.  
  
She turned to Anakin, her face crystalline with tears. 'What is it, that makes us evil?'  
  
He could not answer her question. Surely he had faced evil in combat, and had been a slave for nine years of his life, but he could not explain evil nor would he want to. Not having an answer, he lightly brushed her tears away. 'I don't know.'  
  
Seemingly content with the answer, she began to cry even harder kissing him as she did so. As she did this, a thunderstorm began to roll over the ocean. Standing in her tears she let go of Anakin and began to sink. Anakin, frightened for her life simply stared at her in terror. 'What's happening.?'  
  
She simply shook her head and began to sink farther. When her head was barely above the tears, she whispered 'I love you.' as a wave engulfed her completely. She was gone. He had failed to stop her death.  
  
So he stood there, silently berating himself for not even trying. It was his fault.  
  
He had lost her.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Anakin Skywalker woke, flailing in his bed. When he reached for his face he had discovered he was crying. Wiping his tears, he slowly took a slip of water. Looking down inside his glass, he began to wonder.  
  
This.dream.had been tormenting him for the past month now. He couldn't really make sense of it, whether it was a vision or simply a dream he could not tell. So he sat there, looking at the water, reminding him of Padme's tears and that he must be careful of her safety. Sighing, he lay back down and felt for Padme's Force signature, making sure she was all right.  
  
Smiling, he stayed in that warm happy place until he fell asleep again. If there was anyone who could make him feel content, it was his Angel.  
  
His Angel.  
  
Padme had been his best friend the moment he arrived at the Temple. He had felt awkward being nine years old and having to be stuck with new students as young as four. It had made him feel bad about himself on numerous occasions and made him feel helpless. It was Padme who had encouraged him to keep going, to not give up and that it would get better soon. He was grateful to her, and still was, so much that he fell in love with her. He doubted she felt the same, because she was four years older, but no matter what, they had a deep friendship that Anakin was sure would last forever.  
  
'Well well, if it isn't 'Baby Skywalker'!'  
  
Anakin had heard their tormenting voices again and again, constantly reminding him of the fact he was just placed in a class of four-year-olds. Enraged, he threw out a punch at Ferus Olin, the source of the comments.  
  
The two boys were locked in a fight for minutes until an angelic voice rang out, 'Stop it!'  
  
Both separated quickly, and looked up at a beautiful young girl of about fourteen, subdued in her presence. 'What's going on here?'  
  
Anakin and Ferus looked away, until Anakin answered timidly, 'He was making fun of me.'  
  
Padme, looking at Ferus, asked, 'Is this true?'  
  
'But.he's in a class of babies! They speak of him as some 'chosen one' like he special or something.'  
  
'That is no reason to poke fun. Let him be. Now go away!'  
  
Ferus, no hesitation, ran down the hall not even bothering to look back.  
  
Anakin looked to Padme, gratefulness showing on every feature. 'Thank you.'  
  
Padme smiled warmly at him. 'Don't let him get to you and it would be best not to pick a fight with him. Just be careful, okay?' She reached in her pocket and pulled out a rare stone from the planet Naboo. 'Here. It's a friendship stone. I will keep one and you the other. I hope I will see you soon Anakin.' She turned and ran toward her quarters.  
  
Smiling, Anakin put his stone in a pocket in front of his heart. From that day forward, he promised to love Padme Naberrie forever.  
  
Carefully fingering the friendship stone, Anakin fell into slumber, dreaming about more pleasant things.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Today, Anakin was nervous. Not because of the task at hand, but because of who he was to fight in the upcoming duel- Padme. It was just a test, but even so, he couldn't make himself beat her.  
  
His friend Tru had told him to treat her like any other girl. Yeah right.  
  
Obi-Wan had told him Padme or not he was to take the test. He had no choice.  
  
It was going to be a long day.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Anakin and Padme stood in a large circle in the middle of the dueling room. They were meeting to wish each other luck. Padme launched one of her disarming smiles on him, and said, "May the best Jedi win."  
  
Anakin, now shaking, 'What in the name of the Force is wrong with me?' went to his corner and ignited his blade. "Go!"  
  
Padme thrust forward and both sapphire blades clashed. Anakin blocked her with a parry and brought his blade down upon hers, kicking her ever so slightly so as not to harm her. "Say Ani, you're pretty good." Padme smiled again. Oh how he loathed those smiles.In the midst of his thoughts Padme caught him off guard and brought her blade down next to his neck. The crowd standing near by gasped. Anakin stood shocked. What had happened?  
  
"It was a good duel." Padme said sympathetically.  
  
All Anakin could do was sit there and nod, cursing himself. He hadn't lost the battle to Padme oh no- he'd lost it to love. An emotion he shouldn't be feeling. He should've won, why didn't he? It would be named as the shortest battle in Jedi history!  
  
However any anger he felt was gone instantly as Padme kissed his cheek and whispered "Better luck next time."  
  
Anakin stood there watching her leave, knowing that there would be no such luck- if there was a next time. He had to do something about these feelings, and he knew just what.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
In the shadows, lurked a dark figure. It followed Padme with hated eyes as she proceeded to her Master's - HIS master's room.  
  
"Soon."  
  
Revenge would be sweet.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
When Padme reached her Master's quarters, she was greeted with open arms. Siri, now a Jedi Knight had taken Padme under her wings when her former Padawan, Ferus Olin, died during the Battle of Naboo. Padme and Siri had felt a connection because of their bond to Adi Gallia. Ferus had led Adi astray, killing her and himself. Adi had been Siri's former Master as well as Padme's, and the loss to both was great.  
  
"I saw your battle today. Very impressive."  
  
"Thanks Master.it wasn't a good win however. Anakin was just caught off guard."  
  
"Sigh.well, if you say so. Anyway, it seems you have a letter here. I saved it for you." Siri reached over and handed Padme two envelopes. The first one was from some unknown person, just courting her. Sighing, Padme threw it aside. The next was address to her in a very neat print which read:  
  
My angel,  
  
Please meet me at the entrance to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Please don't dally.  
  
Love always, Anakin.  
  
Padme's heart soared. She'd waited ten years for something to happen. Running to the lavatory, she quickly freshened up, and then ran down the halls, leaving her Master very confused and worried. "Just be back by nine!" Siri wasn't overprotective, but the recent threats on the Temple worried her. Fearing danger, Siri quickly contacted Obi-Wan.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Anakin met Padme at the door of the Room of a Thousand Fountains just as he'd requested. Anakin quickly blind folded her and lead her to a place behind the biggest waterfall.  
  
"You can open your eyes now."  
  
When Padme finally opened her eyes, she was breathless. There was a light mimicking a sunset just behind a window of stained glass. The waterfall sprayed a light mist creating rainbows amidst the light. "It beautiful."  
  
Anakin agreed, then sat down on a blanket he'd brought along with a small basket. He opened it up and inside he pulled out a gallon of ice cream. Padme had to giggle, but stopped when she saw Anakin was serious. Sitting down next to him, she took her spoon with a smile and dug right into the ice cream, mimicking her thanks with a series of mmmm's.  
  
Anakin was so glad she was happy. She'd been grieving ever since her Master died, but more importantly, about the death of her parents. When he'd very first known her, he'd gone with her to Naboo to discover her heritage. She' heard rumors about her, saying she was heir to the throne. Padme had gone there with Anakin despite her Master's warnings. She'd went anyway, and they'd all been caught in a battle, and Adi had given her life to save Padme and Anakin's. Padme left feeling responsible and foolish, and with no more knowledge than she started with. Padme still carried those scars today.  
  
"This is really good! Where'd you get it?" But as she asked, Anakin stared at her intently, gently pulling the spoon from her.  
  
Padme felt goosebumps up and down her body. She shouldn't being doing this- Siri was in favor of independence, but was still pretty strict. She succumbed to Anakin's touch anyway.  
  
Anakin, sensing her apprehension, leaned over and gently kissed her. He could kiss her for hours, days, years. "NO!"  
  
Padme pulled away quickly, knowing it wasn't right. "We can't do this.we'll be in so much trouble!" Anakin looked away, hurt. She certainly didn't reject the kiss before it happened.  
  
She couldn't bear to look at Anakin's hurt face. She simply turned her head and whispered "I'm sorry." But before Anakin could look twice, Padme was swept away by an unknown person, a blue lightsaber blade held at her throat. Enraged, Anakin screamed. "Let her go!"  
  
"I don't think so. She stole my place and my Master!"  
  
Angry, Anakin began to climb toward his love and her assailant. "Tsk tsk." It taunted. "Come one step closer and I'll have my proof Angel's don't live forever.and don't bother asking for help." The voice sounded familiar some how. "This room is locked up tighter than the Senate's file cabinet! It's just you, me, the girl, and a lightsaber fight to the death!"  
  
- - - - - -  
  
So what do you think? I revised it from the first version I had of this story. Like it better or worse. Please tell me ( @ siritachi@fanforce.net Thanks! -Adri 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Drowning In You, Chapter 2

By Adri Skywalker

****

Rating Pg-13

****

Genre Romance/Angst/Alternate Universe

****

Couple Anakin/Padme

****

Timeline Episode I – After Episode VI

****

Summary When Anakin and Padmé's Jedi Masters die, Padmé is assigned to be Anakin's Master. But what happens when Padmé's apprentice and love succumbs to the dark side? 

  
He'd thought he'd faced the worst evils as a slave on Tatooine- But Ferus Olin had proven him wrong. So there stood Anakin Skywalker, helpless, angry, …afraid. Afraid of Ferus? Not hardly- it was the safety of his angel he worried for. So he stood there, a thousand thoughts pouring from his mind. 

'What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to save your precious girlfriend?' Ferus taunted. 

'Anakin…' Padme cried miserably. The sight of her broke Anakin's heart. Her hair was a mess, and crystal tears fell from her eyes which reflected every fragment of pain she was feeling. 'Run…'

'No…' he whispered, venom dripping from his words.

'Yes, run away like the baby you are. You're a child in the Council's eyes, your Master's eyes…and her eyes.' A sneer.

Desperately trying to shout out, Padme tried to mouth the words, _NO! I love you! _But nothing came. She painfully realized what it was- the dark side. Only more tears fell. 

Anakin was not happy. He knew he had to keep his inner serenity- but what would it cost him? His angel, his life, his place as a Jedi? He certainly didn't like the recourse- the one that had killed a blood carver; the one that invaded his dreams; the one that risked everything. But looking at Padme, he knew it might be his only chance at anything. He had to do it- for his angel. So silently he stood, drinking in the taunts and threats and jests- he banked them into anger, each one fueling the awesome power that only darkness could provide.

. . .

Damsel in distress- it didn't suit her well. Padme watched and waited, trying to deny the inevitable- the dark side claiming both young men in front of her. Watching in helpless agony toward Anakin, she decided she would not be the saved- she would be the savior. 'Ferus, what ARE you doing?!'

He smiled, coldly. 'What has to be done. Far too long have you taken my place- this is an end of it. Not only will I be rid of you, but my rival as well. I will have my Master and Council at my feet. Then NO ONE will be able to stop the Sith!'

__

The Sith? 'It isn't you in there, is it? It can't be- you used to be so admired for your inner peace and patience. Tell me, who put you up to this?! Surely this cannot be the way!'

'What would you know?' Neither noticed the absence of Anakin. 'You're such a pain. And besides, no one turns me down!' Ferus ignited his emerald blade-

Crash! Anakin had taken down Ferus in seconds, undetected. Padme fell to the side, landing awkwardly. She let out a cry of pain, further igniting the fire that was Anakin's rage. He pounded in Ferus with almighty fury, his eyes iced over with cold and lifeless hate. 

Ferus actually began feel desperation. Anakin wasn't letting up. He even had him cornered! He wouldn't lose to ANYONE. Not even his rival. Conveniently Anakin had him on the edge of a high waterfall. Letting out an evil cackle, he spoke. 'You've won the battle Skywalker, but not the war!' He pulled himself over the edge with the Force and took Padme with him.

'NOOO!!' Anakin cried out in agony.

'Ani!!' was the word Anakin heard before Anakin launched himself down the waterfall and blackness claimed him.

. . .

Drifting, the roar of a waterfall…it all came rushing back to Padme as quickly as the water was pouring over the edge. No doubt Ferus was dead- only a being with the Light Force on his side could've survived a fall that great. Which worried her- Anakin had been consumed by darkness and had jumped to save her. Was he hurt? Or worse? Collecting her courage, Padme braved the pain and climbed out of the water.

As she made her way through the mist, she said a silent prayer to the Force, hoping to bring her good results. But as she said it, she found what she was dreading- a dead body. Ferus. 

Padme was surprised at the sadness she felt- but then she'd hated seeing death, especially when a being didn't have to die. She found a large leaf from one of the Temple's exotic plants and covered him with it, singing the traditional Jedi Farewell Prayer. Moving with much more caution, she began to look for Anakin's body. That's when she spotted it, lying in the water. _Thank the Force… _

She swam over and drug him to their spot. 'Their spot' she gave a little laugh. Probably where they'd be making out…but she crushed the thought, remembering the argument she'd had with him before Ferus had shown up. _But would it hurt anything? Really…? Adi was always telling me how life's to short to follow senseless rules. _

Smiling to herself she covered Anakin with her warm body, listening to his soft breathing, looking at his beautiful face. And oh were his lips tempting…she leaned over and kissed him softly. It was wonderful. And even for a moment, she thought she saw Anakin smile slightly. 'Padme…' He sounded so weak.

'It's alright now. Just sleep.' Padme rested her head on his shoulder, and Anakin's hand curled defensively around her waist. Both falling into sweet surrender with sleep. 

. . .

Sorry it took so long. Praise and constructive criticism welcomed, flames not tolerated. I have a lightsaber and not afraid to use it ~_^. Questions, please ask in a review or email. I always answer, and give praise to reviewers ^_^ My apologies to Ferus fans, no I'm not anti. He was under Palpy's control 0_0. Thanks!

- Adri


	3. Chapter 3

Drowning In You, Chapter 3 

**By **Adri

**Rating **PG-13

**Genre **Romance/Angst/Alternate Universe

**Couple **Anakin/Padmé

**Time Line **Episode I – After Episode VI

**Summary **When Anakin and Padmé's Jedi Masters die, Padmé is assigned to be Anakin's Master. But what happens when Padmé's apprentice and love succumbs to the dark side? **Chapter 3 **Padmé becomes Anakin's Master and they are sent on an unexpected mission.

**Note **I am changing the plot some because as some of you who reviewed pointed out, it's kind of confusing to have Anakin be Padmé's Master because she's older. I personally think that Padmé being Anakin's Master makes for a more interesting story anyway. So thank you for pointing that out =) 

Also for anyone who's interested, I'm starting a Obi-Wan/Siri tie-in story that explains how and why they died in this story. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, always appreciated =) This chapter may be boring, but it's got a good cliffhanger :p

The sun shone through the window of the room of a Thousand Fountains. The light penetrated the water making beautiful reflections and prisms on the walls. Many Jedi took advantage of the peaceful day by meditating in the room. It was hard to find peace anywhere these days with so many peacekeeping missions. For all the beauty of the day it was all a joke to Padmé. She was annoyed by the presence of so many Jedi. All she wanted was to be alone in her special place, but she couldn't blame them for wanting to be here.

She was huddled against a tree and her tunic was soaked with tears. Not wanting anyone to see her, she made her way behind the largest waterfall where she and Anakin had shared a special night one year ago. The mist added to the wetness of her tunic, but she didn't care. Her Master was dead. Again.

Siri and Padmé had been on a peacekeeping mission to Vanqor along with Obi-Wan and Anakin. Siri had fallen at the hands of Jenna Zan Arbor's experiments on Force-sensitive beings. It had originally been Padmé that she was going to experiment on, but Siri gave herself instead. And Padmé had to watch it happen. Obi-Wan had also perished in the effort to rescue her.

Oddly, Padmé smiled.

It was sad, but the death of their Master's had brought Anakin and Padmé closer. They had spent many days together trying to help each other heal. It only served to plunge them deeper into love. That's why Padmé had decided to leave the temple. She couldn't bear to cause Anakin anymore pain. Wiping her face, Padmé walked to the council chambers ready to give her resignation when-

"Padmé!"

She turned to see Bant Eerin running toward her. "Padmé!"

"What's wrong?"

"The council has a summons for you! You're to report to the chamber immediately."

Padmé sighed. "Thank you. I was going there anyway."

Bant smiled at her and ran down the hall to deliver the rest of her messages.

_'I wonder what this is about…' _Padmé wondered. Opening the door, she was surprised to see all members of the council present and…Anakin? Bowing, she walked up and stood next to Anakin, smiling at him. He smiled back and she blushed. 

"Thank you for coming Padmé. As you know, a Padawan is no good without a Master. So we are reassigning you and Anakin." Mace Windu looked sternly at her, like always, but with compassion.

She had expected that. "With all due respect Master, I have decided to leave the Temple."

"Yes we had suspected you might. But please hear this out. You're fight with the Sith Lord you encountered on Vanqor has proved to us you are a capable Jedi with the Force as your ally. And you've also proven your emotional maturity with the deaths of both your Masters. We've decided to Knight you."

That was the last thing she'd expected. She'd expect them to assign her to another Master or kick her out. But Jedi Knighthood? "I…I'm honored Master."

"Not all this is. Young Skywalker without a Master is as well." Yoda's tired voice sounded. 

Anticipation filled Anakin and Padmé. It was too good to be true…

"Are you up to the task of being Anakin's Master?"

Padmé felt as if she were walking on air. Not only were they entrusting their Chosen One to her, but they were entrusting her best friend and lover to her. "I won't let you down Master." She turned to Anakin with loving eyes. "Or you."

Before she could react, Anakin pulled her close and brought her into a deep, passionate kiss, not caring that it was in front of the council. A ruby sunset added to the breathlessness of the moment. When they finally parted Anakin whispered, "I know you won't."

"Ahem."

The couple turned and in tandem said, "Sorry Master."

"Very well." Mace Windu said dryly. "You will receive your first mission in the morning. Be back here in 0500 hours."

- - - - - -

Padmé and Anakin were in bliss when they woke early the next morning with only a light sheet covering them. Anakin smiled; they had spent the night making promises to each other, promises of love and devotion. He leaned over and kissed Padmé's cheek at the same instant the alarm went off. Anakin had to resist the urge to take his lightsaber and slice it in two, but he remembered their mission orders just in time. Padmé had heard the alarm and leaned sleepily upward. 

Sighing Anakin kissed her. "Ready for our first mission as Master and Apprentice?"

Padmé nodded. "Yeah I guess…are you sure it isn't weird though? I mean…"

"You're not getting cold feet are you?"

"Oh no, it's just…well I don't know. Nerves I guess. What if I can't do it?"

Anakin kissed her forehead. "You can." Padmé nodded, gratefully.

- - - - -

"Thank you for coming." Anakin and Padmé bowed. To their surprise there were only three Masters present- Yoda, Mace Windu, and Kee-Adi-Mundi. Anakin and Padmé hid their surprise. Were they being started out on a simple mission?

As if in response to their thoughts, Yoda spoke. "A simple task it is not. All your training this mission requires."

"This is a very serious mission. And we have chosen you because you have a strong bond, one that you will need to rely heavily upon." Kee-Adi-Mundi spoke.

"This mission will require you to go to the Outer Rim system of Geonosis. There you are to take over a Confederacy strong hold. But this is not all."

Silence filled the chamber. In a minute, Mace spoke again.

"You will rendezvous with a sharpshooter named Jacen Solo (Han's father not son). You are to assassinate Chancellor Palpatine."

- - - - -

How was it? Constructive criticism only. Reviews are praised and questions are answered. Any plot pointers or anyone you want to see in the story? Email me at adri@are-you-an-angel.org I promise I will not wait months to update or answer emails again. Thanks for reading =) – Adri - Anakin/Padmé shipper shrine


End file.
